Nicknames
by AdventurousDame424
Summary: Everyone of us have a nickname our parents gave us. Some of them are actually cool, while others are down right irritating. Especially when your enemy finds out and annoys you about it. Just ask Fanny and Patton. kinda 86/60, ONE-SHOT.


_A/N: Quick reminder! They're all 11 years old and all go to Gallagher Elementary :) Okay, disclaimer time! Say it with me Wally. I._

_Wally: I._

_Me: Don't own._

_Wally: Don't own._

_Me: Kids Next Door._

_Wally: Kids Next Door._

_Me: BUT I HIDE A GREEN RAINBOW MONKEY UNDER MY PILLOW!_

_Wally: BUT I HIDE A GREEN RAINBOW MONKEY UNDER MY PILLOW, wait what?!_

_Kuki: I knew you always liked Rainbow Monkey's Wally! Let me grab my Rainbow Monkey and lets play! *drags Wally to her room*_

_Wally: What?!_

_Me: Yeah Kuki! Go get your orange Rainbow Monkey and play wedding! *smirks* Well people, I present the fanfiction! ENJOY!_

* * *

**PATTON'S POV:**

I was getting ready for school in my bedroom. Me, Rachel and Fanny were going to walk together to school today.. not that, me and Fanny are much of friends or anything like that. Rachel just gave us a direct order that the three of us walk to school together, since we don't hang out as much as we used to back in cadet training. Believe it or not, we used to be really close friends until we were assigned to different places.

Rachel started as the Global Tactical Officer, then when Chad went traitor she became Supreme Leader, Fanny was placed at the Moonbase Medical bay, then later on became Head of Decommissioning and I was stuck as the Arctic Base Drill Sergeant. Fanny also just started hating boys out of nowhere and nobody knows why! From then we started becoming less of friends by then, but even if I hate to admit it... she might be the closest friend I have.  
Anyway.. I was fixing my hair, just about ready to leave, when I heard my mom say through the door,

"Patton sweetie! Fanny's here!"

_Fanny?! Where's Rachel?_ I shrugged my shoulders, grabbed my back-pack and ran downstairs.  
When I got downstairs I saw Fanny sitting at the dinner table talking with my mom.

"Sweetie, here's your lunch. I have to leave before I'm late for work, bye kids!", My mom said as she handed me my lunch, kissed me on the cheek but before she left she whispered in my ear,

"Don't mess this up, she's a keeper." and my mom quickly bolted out the door.

_What the crud did that mean?_

Me and Fanny just stood there in an awkward silence for awhile till I asked, "Where's Rachel?".

"She had 'er dad drive 'er to school. Now, if ya don't mind Ay don't wanna be late for school!", she said harshly while walking towards the door and I followed her.

While we were walking, I suddenly heard some soft snickering behind me. I turned around and saw Fanny silently laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked.

She tried slowing down her laughter then spoke, "Oh, nothing... sweetie.", she began snickering louder. At first I had no idea what that meant... then, it hit me.

"What did you call me?!"

"Call ya what sweetie?" she replied mockingly, obviously having fun calling me by my parents nickname for me. My blood was boiling until I remembered what Wally told me about his little _experience _at Fanny's sleep-over.

I smirked," Nevermind... _Fanny-pants._" I tried my best to hold back a laugh but failing miserably. Though Fanny didn't find it funny at all. She suddenly stopped walking and started balling her fists.

"What did you call me?!"

"Nothing!" I said running to school, laughing, as she chased me.

* * *

**NO ONE'S POV:**

Sector V and Rachel just arrived at Gallagher at were talking amongst themselves.

"Do you guys know where Fanny and Patton are? There's only 5 minutes till the first class starts.." Rachel asked them, not seeing any sign of the two anywhere. The others just shrugged their shoulders.

"Weren't you supposed to join them walking here?" Nigel asked.

"Well yeah, but my dad made me join him driving here instead." the blonde girl explained.

"Hey! Isn't that them?" Abby pointed at the street and they all turned their heads and saw Patton running and laughing, while Fanny was chasing him looking like her head was about to explode.

"I'M GONNA GET YA DRILOVSKY!" they heard Fanny yell _really loud _that it made them jump a little.

Patton ran behind Rachel and Kuki, laughing and catching his breath while Wally, Abby and Nigel were trying to stop Fanny from killing him.

"Let go! Let me at 'im!" the Irish lass yelled trying to loosen their grip.

"Why do you-" before Rachel could finish, the school bell rang meaning 5 minutes left.  
"Fanny, Abby, Nigel, Wally! Come on! Its time for English class!" Rachel screamed, already running inside.

While Fanny was walking away she heard Patton yell, "See ya later, Fanny-pants!".

"Whatever ya say, sweetie!" Fanny yelled back with sarcasm and a little anger in her voice.

Patton turned back around and saw Kuki and Hoagie giggling/snickering. "What?" Patton asked

"You already have cute pet names for each other! AWWW!" Kuki squealed as Hoagie burst out laughing.

"They aren't pet names!" Patton practically screamed at them.

"Then what did you just call each other, huh?" Hoagie asked him, smirking.

"Their just... nicknames." Patton answered them, then the bell suddenly rang and they ran to Science class.

** END TRANSMISSION**

_A/N: Second 86/60 story EVER! Hope it was okay :) __And I also changed the whole way I wrote the dialogue since the other way I did it confuzled me. :\ _I got the idea from my friends who heard my parents annoying nickname for me (Sasi Girl) when they visited my house and repeatedly called me that in school, so Fanny and Patton aren't alone on the whole "irritating nickname" thing.  


_Patton: Really? Why didn't you just make my parents call me "PatDadi" or something?_

_Me: Well, it isn't called and irritating nickname for nothing._

_Fanny: There ya are Drilovsky! Let me at 'im! *starts chasing him while they both continually call each other "sweetie" & "Fanny-pants"_

_Me: *Sits there watching them eating popcorn*._

_Hope ya liked it! :) Review or read in silence. Whatever works for ya! :D  
_


End file.
